


Back against the wall

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itispossibleihaveissues asked:  Jason/Dick Stranded somewhere desolate - arguments and sex happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back against the wall

“This is your fault, Jason,” Dick says with a sullen twist to his wide mouth. He kicks at a bit of chipped tile at his feet as he paces in wide, looping circles and works at avoiding the cracked section of floor space that has been steadily sinking down into the ground in the aftermath of the explosion.

Jason snorts and flips Dick off. “How is this  _my_  fault?” Jason asks, spitting the question out as he eyes the progress that the older man makes around the room that they’ve been trapped in for the past two days. “ _You’re_  the one that got the building blown up in the first place. They weren’t after me, remember?”

Dick huffs and slams his back against the wall out of sheer boredom, wincing as chips of plaster scratch at the nape of his neck. “Well,” he says, hesitating as he tries to find words that he can use to express himself and the anger simmering in the pit of his stomach. Dick casts a narrowed-eye glare at the other vigilante. “It’s still not  _my_  fault! I’m not responsible for everyone’s anger issues.”

“Yeah,” Jason drawls as he settles back against his makeshift pallet of discarded clothes and blankets from the building’s lost and found. “Keep telling yourself that.” But he smiles as he says it to take the sting out of his words and then pats an empty and relatively clean space on the section of blankets. “And sit your ass down, man. I’m getting dizzy just watching you walk around in circles.”

Dick opens his mouth as though he wants to think of some clever kind of retort and then closes it with an audible snap. He crosses the room as fast as he can, picking his way through the debris on the floor as he walks over to the corner where Jason is sitting with their supplies. “I needed to move,” Dick says once he’s lying on the pallet next to Jason’s long legs. “We’re trapped in a building for the next few days. I can’t help getting antsy.”

“You should have called Superman,” Jason mutters, letting his head thump back against the sturdy wall behind him. “Then we wouldn’t be stuck down here.”

“I can’t just call Superman whenever I mess up.”

Jason snorts again. “Yeah you can,” he says as Dick inches close and nudges his leg with the top of his head. “You’re his favorite former-Robin remember? He’d probably break laws to make sure you’re happy.”

It’s Dick’s turn to snort and he does so rather loudly, laughing as Jason tries to scowl at him. “Have you even met the guy,” he says in a drawling tone of disbelief as his laughter bubbles free from his chest and Jason gives him a dirty look. “Big Blue wouldn’t break the law for his  _wife_  so what makes you think he’d do it for me?”

“Fine,” Jason grumbles, leaning back and resting one hand on the top of Dick’s head. “But you’re going to try calling him before we have to resort to cannibalism right?”

Dick sighs and rolls his eyes. “Of course I will,” he says, “But do you really think that it’ll come to that.”

Jason’s silence says it all.


End file.
